Hackatoo Haunt
by HideousZippleback
Summary: With the annual Heloween festival fast approaching Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout head towards Wild Dragon Cliff to steal a dragon egg crucial towards their prank; yet their plans go horribly wrong when one of them is injured. Rushing back to Berk they learn how truly fragile life is and one of them can't help but feel the looming death of their friend is their fault.


**My HTTYD Halloween fic. **

**How To Train Your Dragon and its franchise is © DreamWorks**

* * *

><p>"You do realize finding a Hackatoo will be a little bit harder than just going to Wild Dragon Cliff and swiping one in it's sleep. Hackatoos are not the friendliest dragons and now we are going to steal one from its home? Are you insane?" Snotlout yelled to Ruffnut, who was arguing with Tuffnut over something he could not hear because of the wind. Ruffnut seemed to hear him, her head moving up slightly to listen, but Tuffnut did not. His hands were flying in the air, punctuating his words to his sister with a crude sense of fluidity. Ruffnut smashed her elbow into Tuffnut to shut him up as she turned to Snotlout.<p>

"That's what's fun about it! Danger and the possibility to die! Who wouldn't want to do this?" Ruffnut replied, her blond hair framing her face like a halo as Barf and Belch dove closer to the frothy ocean, heads dipping into the surf to catch a drink of water. When the Zippleback finished he flew up to where Hookfang and Snotlout were flying, Hookfang raising an eyebrow sassily.

Snotlout rolled his eyes, sighing frustratedly. "I would not. You do realize though that when you put this Hackatoo egg in the Great Hall it's going to destroy almost everything then start eating anything wood in sight. Hiccup's going to be pissed and blame it on me, even though it's you two idiots idea."

"Then why did you come?" Tuffnut asked, moving Belch's head closer to Hookfang.

"First, you invited me and second, I came to protect you two idiots. If either of you got hurt and I knew I could have come, well... yeah I wouldn't be happy," Snotlout said quietly, embarrassment flushing through him at his own words. _How many times have I tried to keep my feelings for my friends? And now? What an idiot._

Ruffnut seemed to be thinking the same thing for she said, "Oh you _do _care. I would never imagine tough little Snotlout would care enough to follow us on such a _perilous _mission."

Snotlout bristled at Ruffnut's words, sparks of anger smoldering in his chest as he urged Hookfang to fly faster, hoping to get away from the twins. Hookfang shot forwards, his large wings beating swiftly as he shot away from the twins. When Snotlout deemed it far away enough from the twins Hookfang slowed, his wings now beating slowly in the wind. _Maybe I should have let them go on their own. No… The idiots would get hurt knowing them as well as I do._

Snotlout glanced backwards towards the twins, who were both arguing non-stop, and turned his head away in time to see and oddly shaped island, shaped oddly like an oblong dragon head. Remembering Hiccup's description of Wild Dragon Cliff from a few weeks prior he knew they had reached their destination. Snotlout turned Hookfang so he would hover, wings beating the sky, whisking puffs of clouds away from him as the twins and their dragon neared.

Tuffnut stopped Belch, jarringly stopping his sister and Barf who had not stopped, and turned to Snotlout. "What?"

Snotlout pointed to the cliff side. "I think we found Wild Dragon Cliff."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut glanced down, along with Snotlout, and watched the barren cliff, littered with a rock or two here and there but absolutely no trees. _I guess what Hiccup said was true. Hackatoos love to cut trees down. I wonder why though._

Tufnut glanced at his sister, and for a fleeting moment Snotlout could swear he saw the twins exchange a worried glance. "I guess we should get down there. We need this Hackatoo to play the prank on and sitting here isn't going to get us any closer to finding an available Hackatoo."

Ruffnut nodded as her electric blue eyes lit with passionate fire, her hands tightening on Barf's horns almost uinnotcabley. Snotlout watched her, a sigh escaping his lips as he watched her and her brother dive to the cliff, Barf and Belch digging it's talons into the hard, rocky surface of the cliff face. Hookfang snarled in annoyance, realizing his rider was going to do nothing while watching Ruffnut and with a sharp dive Hookfang shot towards the rock face, catching Snotlout by surprise.

"What in Thor's name are you doing Hook-" Snotlout was cut of when Hookfang, just now reaching the cliff, rolled and shot Snotlout off his neck, landing lightly beside the Zippleback. Snotlout rolled his jaw, which was stinging painfully, as he stood up from the ground, rubbing at a large cut in his arm from a sharp rock laying an inch or two away from his arm. Snotlout shot his dragon a seething glare, turning his back to Hookfang. Slowly Snotlout realize that the twins had already run off in search of the Hackatoo. _Those fools._

Glancing down Snotlout saw a boot print and ran the direction it was headed, hoping he caught the twins before anything bad happened.

* * *

><p>"Did we lose him Tuff?"<p>

"Yeah I think so. I saw Hookfang throw him so that gave us a minute or two. Now let's find that Hackatoo." Tuffnut replied, removing his hands from the small bush that he was peeking out of to watch Snotlout follow their misleading trail. When Snotlout disappeared around a large rock Tuffnut turned to his suter. "Let's get out of here," he whispered, pushing his sister the opposite direction of Snotlout.

Ruffnut led the way, glancing in Snotlout's direction once in awhile to make sure he hadn't figured out their trick. Feeling satisfied she ran forwards, leaping over rock clusters and bushes. Tuffnut followed close behind, though he was a little bit more careful, watching Ruffnut's every move like a sharp-eyed Timberjack. No matter how much Tuffnut liked destruction he did not tolerate his sister getting hurt and that was the reason he had invited Snotlout. He knew Snotlout was crazy enough about Ruffnut that he would protect her at all costs and when Ruffnut said that she wanted nothing to do with Snotlout Tuffnut was conflicted. Did he send his friend off on a fake trail to make his sister happy or keep Snotlout there just to make Tuffnut feel that his sister was safer. Admittedly the male twin didn't like the decision he made because he felt something was going to go wrong. Somehow.

"Tuff? What are you doing standing there? We need to find a Hackatoo for this prank before night falls," Ruffnut's voice broke through Tuffnut's thoughts and embarrassment flushed through him as he realized he was standing, one foot on the rock the other on the ground, with an awkward expression on his face.

"Oh nothing," Tuffnut intoned, leaping up beside Ruffnut who was standing at the top of the boulder and gazing around. "Just thinking over our plans."

Ruffnut nodded, satisfied, and leapt down the boulders side, racing away towards a small clump of boulders perched precariously on the cliff edge. Tuffnut chased after her, Hel bent on making sure she didn't do anything too crazy. When he reached his sister's side he noticed a small nest, threaded with large pieces of stone and white tree limbs. A solitary egg, light red-and-tan in color and studded with sharp spikes, lay on it's side in the nest, wobbling occasionally.

Ruffnut looked closer, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "Guess we found one brother. Now let's get out of here," Ruffnut whispered as she took the large egg, placing it in a special satchel Hiccup had invented to carry dragon eggs on long journeys.

Tuffnut nodded in agreement, wanting to get away from Wild Dragon Cliff before the parent Hackatoos realized their egg was stolen. Ruffnut and Tuffnut weaved their way through the boulders silently, Tuffnut glancing backwards constantly for any sign of a Hackatoo.

* * *

><p><em>Thor damn them both. How dare they trick me and of all places, here. <em>Snotlout hissed angrily as he glanced around another boulder and saw no sight of the twins. Snotlout hated to admit it but the wily twins had tricked him again. Most likely Ruffnut's idea seeing as how Tuffnut had very nearly begged him to come. Snotlout shook his head as he glanced one last time around a boulder and decided to turn back. Pain bristled through Snotlout's arm, though he ignored it as he turned back and clambered over the boulder behind him, sliding down the opposite side in time to see a large Hackatoo shot over his head, it's blade-like snout glinting in the fading sunlight.

"Ruffnut," Snotlout gasped as a second, larger Hackatoo, shot overhead, it's six legs clenching to its sides angrily. "No… Ruffnut. I have to warn Ruffnut," Snotlout hissed in realization, bolting after the two adult Hackatoos.

Snotlout dodged around a large boulder as one of the Hackatoos drove it;'s axe-like snout into a large tree, chips of bark flying as the dragon worked on cutting the tree. Snotlout glanced in the direction that the smaller Hackatoo had flown and noticed Ruffnut and Tuffnut running and leaping over bushes and boulders as the small Hackatoo chased them, it's scream of rage echoing over the cliff. Snotlout looked back at the tree, then the twins, then the tree and gasped. _No… _

Without a single thought Snotlout bolted in the direction of the tree being cut by the large Hackatoo, and time seemed to slow as he heard the tree groan, the twins racing under the tree as it began to fall, an unnatural roar coming from the tree. Tuffnut and Ruffnut stopped, glancing upwards in horror, Ruffnut's body shaking slightly. Without even thinking Snotlout smashed into both of the blond twins, sending them flying just as the tree thundered to the ground. A blaze of pain, worse than any Snotlout had ever felt, shot through Snotlout and then all fell black.

* * *

><p>The plume of dust settled as Ruffnut stood up, hacking and coughing from the dust in her mouth. She glanced sideways and sighed in relief when she saw her brother laying on the ground, recovering slowly. She reached her hand into the satchel and felt the Hackatoo egg just as memories flooded her. She whipped around, intent on finding Snotlout who had saved her narrowly from the falling tree but came face-to-face with the large Hackatoo's sharpened snout. Ruffnut stepped backwards, hand flying to her dagger sheath instinctively. This was no tamable beast and she knew she would have little luck being able to get past the Hackatoo. The Hackatoo's eyes fell on her dagger, then satchel, its eyes narrowing to fine points as it noticed the large egg-shaped bulge in her bag. Knowing what the dragon was going to do in a moment Ruffnut sliced her dagger at the dragon, hitting its eye and causing the dragon to recoil in shock.<p>

"Nice hit sis!" Tuffnut's voice came as a shock to Ruffnut and when the Hackatoo lunged at her again, Tuffnut hit it in the face with Macy. The Hackatoo, Ruffnut figured it was the female, snarled in rage swiping her claws at the two blonds bug Ruffnut and Tuffnut dodged it. Ruffnut felt Tuffnut whip around behind her, his mop of dreadlocked hair hitting the female Hackatoo in the face. Ruffnut laughed at the female dragon's expression the sliced at her scales with her dagger again, hoping to drive her and her mate at guy so she could find Snotlout. That idiot. _Why would he do that though? Why would he save me? He just wants me since I'm the only available women his age. _Ruffnut gritted her teeth as one of the Hackatoos talons sliced through her shirt, cutting three large scars in her shoulder. Ruffnut stumbled into Tuffnut, who turned towards her, leaving a gap for the make Hackatoo to attack him but Ruffnut stabbed at guy the smaller dragon's eye_. _He screeched then took off, specks of blood fizzed on the boulders as he flew away screeching. The female turned her head towards her mate, the new lunged for Tuffnut, lowering her blade - sharp nose downwards downwards so she could slice Tuffnut. Seeing this Ruffnut dove for a large rock and threw it, watching as it pinged off the females wounded eye. The female turned to her and screamed, her wings snapping outwards menacingly.

"Ruffnut!" Tuffnut screeched as the Hackatoo smashed her feet into Ruffnut, bowling her over till the female dragon to wear over her. "Give her the egg!" Tuffnut roared pleadingly, as he drove Macy into the Hackatoo's wing, trying his best to get her off his sister.

"No!"

"Ruffnut you idiot do it! We can find a different egg!" Tuffnut raged as he resorted to pull Ning the Dragon in her eye, earning a brief respite for his sister. Ruffnut leapt up and Tuffnut strep I horror at the streaks of blood falling from her chest, arms, and even her face. Tuffnut turned his full attention to his sister and grasped onto her arm. Worry sped through his core attention dorms he brushed his hands over her wounds.

"Please Ruff. Let the egg go and let's go." As Tuffnut finish talking his sister's eyes snapped wide and she dove sideways. Tufnut whipped attention dorms round to see attention dorms round huge bladed snout two inches away from him - and then it was gone, carried away by huge black talons.

Tuffnut heard his sister say, "Hookfang!" and a glow of relief lit in Tuffnut's heart. His sister was safe. For now. Quickly Tuffnut glanced into the sky to see Hookfang and the Hackatoo fighting, Hookfang easily overpowering the female as, with a deafening roar, he shot a plume of flame into the Hackatoo's face. The Hackatoo thrashed, her six limbs flailing maddeningly as she fell, her body smashing against the rocks with a sickening crunch.

Ruffnut suddenly seemed to remember what was going on and she turned towards the tree, sliding to the ground quickly as she glanced around the tree. Tuffnut watched her in confusion. "What is er on Ruffnut?" he asked, lowering his body next to hers, grasping at her shoulder comfortingly.

"The tree... Snotlout saved us from being crushed by the tree, and I don't know what a honed to me. It's my fault," Ruffnut whispered, her hands falling to her side as if a huge chain was holding them down.

"What.. But I thought he was following your fake trail? Why would he be here?" Tuffnut said as Hookfang landed beside them, closely followed by Barf and Belch who looked very worried, nudging both of his riders affectionately.

Ruffnut looked up as Barf nudged her gently, cooing softly, and smiled slightly, though it did not last long. "He must have saw the Hackatoos. We were such fools... I should have listened to what Hiccup said about these dragons during this time of year. Our friend could been died-" Ruffnut stopped. She and Tuffnut had both noticed Hookfang's eyes narrow into slits as his neck snaked under one end of the tree and, with a heave of his shoulders, the dragon moved the tree, throwing it away from him. Ruffnut gasped in shock and ran up to Hookfang, falling to her knees beside the Nightmare's wing. Tuffnut jogged over to his sister's side, stopping at st the sight of Snotlout's body, short, rattling wheeze shaking his body, an etched grimace of pain scrawled over his features. Tuffnut glanced away from his friend's broken body but not fast enough to miss the way Snotlout's legs were twisted and broken. Useless.

Ruffnut placed her hand on Snotlout, her face straight, but Tuffnut could tell she was stressed I the way she moved and how ether eyes glistened with pain. She prodded Snotlout roughly but he didn't move or even make a noise except for his rattling wheeze. Tuffnut gripped his sister's shoulders, allowing her to lean on him, silent tears falling from her eyes onto his wolf jacket.

"Was this joke worth it?" Ruffnut asked miserably, her eyes falling on Snotlout's body and the broken body of the female Hackatoo. "Was a small Heloween trick worth the death of thin innocent dragon and our friend... I don't even know if he will live this. And it's all my fault. I shouldn't have sent him off."

"Ruffnut it isn't your fault. He wanted to protect you. It was his decision and if I could have I would have protected you," Tuffnut assured, pulling Ruffnut up from the ground and turning her towards their dragon who was watching them closely.

"Now stay put and just watch our dragon, I will take care of Snotlout," Tuffnut demanded pushing his sister, who had tried to follow him, back towards their Zippleback. Tuffnut had to think of a way to safely transport his friend back to Berk eye caught on the fallen tree and an idea immediately came to mind.

"Hookfang help me here please," Tuffnut gestured towards the tree, waiting till the Nightmare left Snotlout's side and walked up to him. He quickly explained to the red dragon and quickly the two set to work on the log, Hookfang's wing talons ripping huge gouges in the bark whilst Tuffnut whittled away at the small branches.

* * *

><p>"It was my fault wasn't it Barf?" Ruffnut asked her dragoon, who was nudging her gently, searching her satchel where the Hackatoo egg was still stored curiously. Ruffnut pushed Barf away from the bag, bopping the Zippleback on the nose gently. "No."<p>

Barf cooed at her furtively, a spark of hurt in his eyes as he drew away from her, turning to gaze at his brother head. Both heads seemed to shrug then turned to watch Ruffnut, who was pacing back and forth, muttering under her breath. Belch lowered his head to Ruffnut but she growled at him too and shoved him more forcefully than she had Barf. Belch snorted, turning away angrily from Ruffnut to see Tuffnut and Hookfang coming their way. Barf chuffed to Ruffnut, pushing her in the direction of Tuffnut. Ruffnut looked up, eyes lighting with relief as she ran up to her brother. Tuffnut smiled at her, indicating to Hookfang who was holding Snotlout gently by his bear fur cape. When Hookfang placed Snotlout on the ground Ruffnut noticed that Tuffnut had wrapped large splints of wood around Snotlout's legs bracing them for the journey.

Tuffnut signaled Barf and Belch over beside him and Ruffnut. "Ruff, let's have Barf and Belch carry Snotlout in his talons. Hookfang will fly underneath us to make sure nothing happens. We have to be safe."

"Yes..." Ruffnut said, her voice filled with little of her spunk that she was famous, and infamous, for. Tuffnut and Ruffnut worked methodically, checking and double-checking that Barf and Belch had a firm hold on Snotlout. When the two were sure the dragon was holding Snotlout securely, each Berkian leapt onto their respective dragon and took off, wings beating at the sky hurriedly.

Ruffnut looked back at the large cliff, her hand falling unconsciously onto the satchel where the Hackatoo egg, the egg that had started all this Thor forsaken trouble, lay. _I hope I never have to go back here again_, she thought as the island slowly disappeared from her sight.

No words were shared between the twins, though Tuffnut would cast his sister constant worried glances, though she tried to keep a straight face whenever he looked her way.

"You know it's not your fault right sis? You told him not to come with us," Tuffnut said assuredly, moving Belch's head closer to Ruffnut and Barf. "If this is anyone's fault it would have to be mine Ruffnut."

Ruffnut turned to her brother with a disbelieving glare. "You? Why would it be _your _fault? This prank was my idea and-"

Tuffnut shushed his sister by placing a finger on her lips, his blue eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "Yes Ruffnut it was your idea but it was not your idea to invite him. Snotlout didn't even know we were going to Wild Dragon Cliff until I told him." Ruffnut's gaze was thunder-struck as Tuffnut continued speaking, her eyes narrowing angrily.

"Are you saying you told him to come? Why?" Ruffnut's voice rose angrily, stress flushing through her chest as she realized what this meant. Her brother lowered his head shamefully at his sister's enraged tone.

"I thought it would be good to bring him along so he could help me protect you-"

"But I don't need protecting! I can keep myself safe from anything! I don't need some idiot who fawns over me all the time to protect me," Ruffnut's rage was insurmountable, her electric blue eyes sparking with cold fire.

Tuffnut stared at his sister flabbergasted. She had never really been angry at him like this, not ever and it scared him. He and his sister were well known for being able to forgive each other for any slight but this… this seemed different to him, and he did not like different.

* * *

><p>Hours flew by silently, the tension in the air between the twins causing even Hookfang to warble in distress. Ruffnut had said nothing else the entire rest of the flight, even when her brother began annoying her and make faces she would have normally laughed uproariously about. Tuffnut had finally given up and fell quiet, making it a priority that he never looked at his sister during the entirety of the ride.<p>

Ruffnut was glad for the silence but at the same time she dreaded it. She despised the idea of her brother realizing that she actually cared about Snotlout, more than she would like to admit; yet at the same time the silence made her think of the words she had said to Snotlout before they landed on Wild Dragon Cliff. Could she have been such a fool to actually seek pleasure in danger, and _death_? "_Who wouldn't want to do this!" _She had said it so carelessly and now her dragon was holding the broken body of her friend, who had selfishly saved her and her brothers life. All because she wanted to watch the Great Hall explode. _We should have listened to Hiccup's warning about this place. Even Snotlout knew Wild Dragon Cliff was dangerous. _

"Berk's right ahead," Tuffnut called, pointing to the left slightly. She looked down in time to see the two Viking statues decorated with Heloween decorations, a large pumpkin speared on the left Viking's stone sword.

"Look s like Hiccup wanted to celebrate with out us Ruffnut," Tuffnut joked, though his joking tone did little to ease the tension his sister felt. Hookfang shot forwards when they reached Berk's mainland, landing on the ground roughly. Barf and Belch though had to hover in place, Tuffnut leaping down to unwrap Snotlout from his rope bindings, the Zippleback landing on the ground with a groan. Both dragons were exhausted, having flown for almost sixteen hours round trip. Ruffnut gave a short pat to Barf's nose and signaled for him to go to his pen to rest. The Zippleback happily obliged and tromped away, tails dragging on the ground exhausted. Beside Ruffnut, Tuffnut had picked up Snotlout, Hookfang following behind him closely.

Tuffnut turned to his sister with a grim look. "We should take him to Gothi, she might know something to help him."

Ruffnut shook her head slowly, staring at the Great Hall decorated with pumpkins and the occasional dragon dressed with scraps of cloth, all in white or black colors. She even saw Stormfly fly over, her scales with intricate skulls. Astrid was astride her dragon, adoring a green and black dress that made her look like Hel, the goddess of death.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut waited, with baited breath until Astrid and Stormfly had fully disappeared then climbed onto Hookfang's back, Ruffnut first then Tuffnut with the still unconscious Snotlout. Hookfang spread his wings and took off, back legs propelling him off the ground as his wings beat furiously. Hookfang banked to the right, flying around the large spire of rock where Gothi's house laid. Hookfang turned his body then, with a backwards stroke of his wings, landed on the deck of Gothi's house.

"Wait here Ruffnut. I'll wake Gothi," Tuffnut said as he leapt to the ground and bolted toward Gothi's house, skidding to a halt at the door of her house. Tuffnut rapped his knuckles on the door hurriedly, calling for Gothi worriedly.

Ruffnut bit the inside of her mouth as the door creaked open slowly, the frail Elder staring at the twins quizzically, the tail of a Terrible Terror hanging cow her face lazily. Tuffnut pointed towards Ruffnut and Snotlout as he breathed heavily. "Our friend is hurt, a tree fell money him and he hasn't woken up for a long time."

Gothi noded, walking excruciatingly slowly in Ruffnut's opinion, towards Snotlout. She bent down beside his body, running her hands over his legs gently. Tuffnut strode up to his sister, bending his knees to watch Gothi curiously. Gothi stopped, turning to the Twins slowly, and shook her head slightly. Ruffnut and Tuffnut glanced at each other, Ruffnut's gaze falling to the ground with a sigh. Tuffnut leaned backwards, closing his eyes slightly with a growl of anger.

Ruffnut turned to her brother and laid her head unconsciously against his shoulder. "Is he going to... going to die?" Ruffnut whispered, rubbing away a streak of tears falling from her eyes. Gothi scratched something onto a lumpy piece of paper then handed it to Tuffnut. Tuffnut glanced over the images and scratches on the paper and turned to Ruffnut.

"It says that his legs are pretty much gone, she thinks the tree snapped his spine. The last person who had their spine broken, well," Tuffnut stopped, giving giving a sideways glance to his sister who snarled at him to continue. "The last guy died. He was unable to walk, eat, or even exercise sickness out of his body." Tuffnut placed the paper on the ground and gave a sad look to his sister. Ruffnut shut her eyes as quilt flushed through her body.

Tuffnut wrapped his arms around his sister who lowered her head onto his shoulder, long blond hair falling around her face. Gothi patted them on the back the walked back to her house, closing the door gently.

Ruffnut could hear her fellow villagers happily yelling to each other, their dragons making uproarious noises, followed by excited squeeze by the younger kids. _How dare they celebrate Heloween, _she thought acidly, bitter at the idea that her fellow villagers could so easily have fun and cheer when she... she had just ended any chance of talking with her friend, her annoying, flirtatious, friend ever again.

Hookfang must have understood his rider's fate for he turned, walking like an ancient creature to the edge of Gothi's landway. Hookfang's back hunched, wings opening slowly to their full sixty foot wingspan and he let loose a teen do us roar, filled with pain, anger and agony. His roar was so powerful Ruffnut could feel it chill through her bones, shaking her body forcefully.

Tuffnut held his sister tighter as the sounds of more dragons, Nightmares, Nadder and every other type on Berk responded, their calls ranging from sadness to downright pain. Their roars sailed it no the night, drowning out the once cheerful cries of children and twisting them, changing them into an island of agony.

"The dragons know. They know," Ruffnut said softly, looking up for her brother's shoulder in time to see Hookfang collapse onto the landway, his large yellow eyes filled with a sadness even Ruffnut could not feel.

Ruffnut stood up slowly, walking up to Hookfang and laying her hand luggage his scales. "I'm sorry." Hookfang like towards her and she was shocked to see no anger, or even accusation in his eyes. Hookfang rubbed his head on her gentle, rumbling soothingly as he pulled her close to his body with his wing talons. Ruffnut curled against him and sighed and against him, sighing at the familiar wave of internal heat blazing through his body.

"Thank you Hooky."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week of Heloween was uneventful seeing as the twins had lost their appetite for pranking others since the incident and that pretty much left the Berkian's have an average Heloween week. The official day of Heloween had finally come and Ruffnut was still uncommunicative with all but her brother, though every other Berkian was exuberant, most of the younger children dressing up as dragons, and in one case Hiccup.<p>

Ruffnut hadn't even cared to decorate the outside of her house for the holiday, which shocked all of her friends for she was famous for decking it out with crazy looking drawings and even stumps and legs of Vikings who had lost a limb in battle.

Ruffnut heard a soft knock on her door, most likely a pesky kid begging for some kind of treat or dragon carving, but when she opened the door she was shocked to see her brother. "Yes Tuffnut?" she asked, an expression of confusion laying on her face as she noticed her brother's smile, cracked though it was with worry and another far harder expression to read.

"He's awake." Ruffnut's heart leapt in joy at her brother's words and, unintentionally, she shoved her brother to the ground as she leapt out the door, bolting towards Snotlout's house, where Gothi had been taking care of him for the last four days.

Gothi looked up as Ruffnut entered the house breathless, throwing a lock of her blond hair out of her eyes. Gothi shook her head slightly at Ruffnut as the younger blond Viking stepped up beside her, a pleading look in her eyes.

Gothi said nothing, pointing deeper into the house with her walking stick. Ruffnut nodded and walked that way, her heart clenching with worry and joy as she walked into Snotlout's room. Ruffnut started in shock at the sight of Snotlout, who was laying upwards in his bed, his once bright eyes now shadows of pain. Snotlout looked her way, barely a flicker of his old self showing in his eyes as he realized it was Ruffnut standing before him.

:Oh… Hey Ruffnut. How are you?" Snotlout asked, moving an arm to indicate a chair beside his bed. "Sit."

Ruffnut moved to the chair, sitting down in it without ever looking away from her friend. "Snotlout… I'm so sorry-"

Snotlout frowned at Ruffnut, shushing her with a quick flick of his hand. "No Ruffnut, not today. I didn't ask Gothi to bring you here so you could tell me sorry for something that wasn't your fault. I wanted you to come so I could say goodbye."

"Good-goodbye? No you can't!" Ruffnut snapped, leaping out of the chair as anger and affrontation blazed through her body. "I'll make Gothi do something, anything… You can't... I won't let you leave me, not me. I care about you and if you die because of me... I will not let you die."

Snotlout glanced at Ruffnut quizzically as he pulled himself upwards into a sitting position, gritting his teeth slightly-though Ruffnut couldn't tell if it was anger or pain that forced him too-as he slid his back against the bed's headboard. Snotlout turned his gaze away from her with a sigh. "You know it's true Ruffnut. I mean how can I do anything to make it even seem that I can live? Gothi has already explained what can, and will, happen because of this," he gestured towards his legs which were laid out uselessly on the bed, "and none of it is fixable. I can't walk, I can't do anything normal Vikings can do. Oh and if I get sick I'm most definitely done for."

"But can't Gothi do something? She helped fix Hiccup when he was struck by lightning, and when he lost his leg, so can't she do the same for you?" Ruffnut implored, scooting closer to Snotlout just slightly.

"Really Ruffnut? This isn't a mangled leg or a case of shock from one of Thor's lightning bolts. This isn't going to be fixed overtime because it's permanent," Snotlout laughed humorlessly, his ice blue eyes flashing with bitterness.

Ruffnut didn't say anything more, and she could have sworn Snotlout sighed in relief when she didn't say anything more to him but she wasn't entirely sure. A few minutes passed, the only sound heard was that of young Vikings outside, cheering and giggling as roars of dragons echoed through the village.

Ruffnut started when she felt Snotlout's hand on her shoulder, squeezing her shoulder just slightly. "Is today Heloween? You know today is my favorite holiday right? Tuffnut was telling me before he left to get you that it's been four days since we went to Wild Dragon Cliff. Right?"

Ruffnut nodded tiredly; she wanted to do something else then just chit-chat about death. _Death. _To this day Ruffnut had never really thought about death, especially the death of one of her best friends. She felt an unwelcome wave of sadness well in her chest, quickly clenching her fist and turning away from Snotlout so he wouldn't see how much this idea of him dying was bothering her.

"Ruff? Hey, it's going to be ok. You won't miss me anyways really. I'm just an annoying 'bratty, obnoxious, no-good little nuisance' as you called me a few weeks ago. Why would it matter to you?" Snotlout joked, though even Ruffnut could tell he didn't feel very joky at the moment.

Ruffnut turned as far from Snotlout as she could, hoping he wouldn't be his typical self and pester her still, but no such luck. She could hear him moving effortfully, the sound of his bed creaking slightly followed by a soft _thwump _noise. A quiet string of swears followed this noise then, with she felt Snotlout grasp her arm, his calloused hand rubbing against Ruffnut's arm soothingly.

Ruffnut turned to Snotlout, her gaze traveling from his face to down to where he had propped his body up into an awkward looking sitting position, his legs hanging over the edge of his bed stiffly.

Ruffnut couldn't look away from her friends legs, surprise jolting through her body when she felt Snotlout's hand under her chin, pulling her chin upwards till she was looking into Snotlout's ice blue eyes.

"Ruff," Snotlout breathed, "I love you so much. Saving you from that tree was so worth it, no matter what happens to me in the next few days. At least I will know I did something good." At these words Snotlout pulled Ruffnut close to him, the hand that had been holding onto her arm, tightening slightly as he leaned closer towards her. Ruffnut hesitated, heat flushing through her body at the nearness of Snotlout, then pulled the black-haired Viking against her, surprising him as she laced her lips against his.

She could feel a thrill of heat rush through her body as Snotlout deepened the kiss, pulling Ruffnut closer to him until she was nearly sitting on him. Ruffnut hissed pleasurably as Snotlout's hands reached under her shirt, brushing against her skin softly. She could feel Snotlout's heart beating against the palm of her hand, the warmth of his body soothing to the touch.

"Snotlout, oh Snotlout," Ruffnut groaned, gritting her teeth as she felt the black-haired Viking start to peel her shirt off. Before he could though Ruffnut leapt away from his grasp, her hands lowering her rumbled shirt back in place.

This is wrong Snotlout. I can't afford these feelings for you, not like this. I'm sorry," Ruffnut said hurriedly as she whipped round and fled out of Snotlout's house, passing Gothi by with not a second glance.

_I can't let these feelings for him take over me. I don't want to fall for him when he's going to die. But I do like him. More than I care to admit. Argh, I'm such as fucking moron. How could I do this. _Ruffnut clasped against a large dragon stall, pulling her knees to her chest as the memory of _his _hands, _his _kiss, _his _tenderness repeated through her mind. _This is all my fault. _

Ruffnut sighed miserably, wrapping her braids around her arms in an attempt to distract herself from her thoughts, and unwanted feelings for her friend. _I'm not supposed to feel like this for a friend. It's just wrong. Right?_

"Hery. Ruff. Sis. What's wrong with you?" Tuffnut's voice shocked Ruffnut out of her thoughts, causing Ruffnut to jump backwards, rolling a basket of fish onto the ground. Tuffnut raised an eyebrow at the mess of dead fish strewn around his sibling's feet then glanced back up to Ruffnut's gaze. "You must be really oblvious sis. I made all sorts of noise coming over here and you didn't even notice me till I was right next to you. Why? Did Snotlout do something? 'Cause if he did I'm going to punch him so badly he will wish that tree killed him on the spot."

"No! No… It's just… I think I like Snotlout," Ruffnut whispered, her face heating with embarrassment. She couldn't let her brother know how much she did like him though, that would just lead to more trouble than she cared for at the moment.

Tuffnut glanced at his sister with a confused expression, "What do you mean you like him? I know you do. I mean we have been friends since what? We were four. I would be shocked if you _didn't _like Snotlout."

"I mean I _like _like him. But I shouldn't because Snotlout's my friend and that is wrong. I shouldn't be interested in my best friend. It's wrong. The worse thing about me liking Snotlout is that he's accepted that he will die. I don't want to love someone who won't even be around for less than a week, if he is lucky that is." Ruffnut pulled at her hair anxiously, watching her brother's face for a flash of anger but none came.

"You mean Snotlout is going to die? As in no more? Gone? No obnoxious, bull-headed Snotlout? He's really going to...die?" Tuffnut asked, a trace of disbelief in his voice as he stepped closer to his sister.

Ruffnut turned away from her brother's gaze, which was filled with pain and concern, and nodded. Tuffnut exhaled softly, turning his gaze back in the direction of Snotlout's house.

"I never thought any of us would die so young. I figured with our dragons we would have the best chance at living. Yet I was wrong." Real emotion seemed to finally break over Tuffnut's face, his mouth turning down painfully as his blue eyes glittered with misery.

"I didn't either... After Hiccup helped us train the dragons I figured we would all die of old age... And now Snotlout's death will be on my hands. All for a stupid, pointless prank," Ruffnut hissed bitterly, smashing the now empty fish basket with her foot. The basket rolled over the dead fish bodies, rolling away out of sight behind a dragon stable.

"Then you better spend as much time with the idiot as you can," Tuffnut urged, twisting his sister's body around so he could gaze into her eyes fully. "Go back to Snotlout Ruff. For your sake and his. Or else I'm going to have to listen to you mope about your infatuation with him every day and night."

Ruffnut opened her mouth to protest but Tuffnut silenced her with a sideways glare in her direction, walking away before Ruffnut could protest. _He's always been stubborn, _Ruffnut thought, surprised at the feeling of a small smile etch across her face as she ran back towards Snotlout's house.

* * *

><p>Snotlout still couldn't fathom, let alone understand, why Ruffnut had skipped out on him. <em>She most likely just was using me. She's done it before, <em>Snotlout thought bitterly, wincing slightly as Gothi poked at his shoulders with her stick roughly.

"Would you stop that please? That hurts. _Ow!" _Snotlout hissed, smacking Gothi's stick away from his back, which she had been jabbing at. Gothi glared at him and kept poking him, then suddenly he didn't feel anymore pokes. Snotlout sighed, turning his gaze back towards the Elder, who gave him a small shake of her head. He hated this reminder. This knowledge that he was useless. Useless. _At least I won't be around to be useless much longer, what with this Thor-forsaken cold and these... useless legs._

Sighing in defeat Snotlout collapsed against his bed, stringing his hands through his thick black hair slowly. Gothi watched him wordlessly, moving her host up to where he was sitting slowly. Snotlout turned his head towards her as she laid her head against his chest, making strange noises under her breath. Snotlout had become used to this routine since her had woken up in the middle of the night and she had been there watching him. He was starting to get frustrated with her constant presence, though he never got around to complaining about it, seeing as Gothi seemed to care about him. Almost like a mother would.

"Snotlout? Can I come in?" Ruffnut's voice shocked Snotlout and maddeningly he scrambled to sit up again, hooking his arms around the headboard of the bed to give himself better support to lift himself upwards. Gothi looked towards Snotlout, meaningfully tapping his chest. _Be mindful _she seemed to be saying, then she turned and walked down the stairs.

Ruffnut's boot falls could be heard running up the stairs and then, in a flash, Ruffnut wrapped her arms around Snotlout in a hug. "Snotlout, Snotlout, Snotlout. I'm so sorry. I was scared, so scared."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Snotlout asked as he attempted to move away from Ruffnut's unusual display of friendliness.

"When I ran out on you. I- I ran because I was scared of the feelings I had for you-"

Snotlout snorted in disbelief. "You? Ruffnut? The baddest, awesomest, most kick butt Viking on Berk being scared? I can't believe that!"

Ruffnut punched Snotlout in the shoulder at his words, causing Snotlout to wince and rub at his shoulder affrontedly. "You're such an idiot."

"What was that for?"

"You deserve it Snotlout. Now, as I was saying, I came to tell you that I love you. I ran out because I was scared what loving someone when he is so certain of death would do to me. You are my best friend and I can't fathom losing you." Ruffnut's voice dropped in pitch as she pulled away from Snotlout, her gorgeous electric blue eyes flashing painfully. Something tinged angrily at Ruffnut's expression and Snotlout grasped her arm in his hand. She looked towards him as he pulled her closer to him, until she was looking into his eyes.

"I don't want you to think like this Ruff, no matter what happens to me. You are strong and I know you will be able to get over anything that happens to me. I believe in your strength fully." Even as Snotlout said these words his heart burned painfully at the thought that he would soon never enjoy the thrill of power and friendship Hookfang shared with him along with the friendship of Tuffnut, Astrid and most of all, his deep love for Ruffnut.

"Ruff," Snotlout whispered achingly as he ran his hands through her blond hair, "you have a brother and dragon who loves you with all of their hearts. No matter what happens you have people who care about you, even if I'm not beside you for the rest of our lives. Promise me, promise me as the strong Viking I know you are, that you won't do anything crazy once I'm gone."

Ruffnut mumbled something under her breath, at the same time as she rolled her eyes skyward. "Sure Snotlout. Whatever you say." Snotlout knew he hadn't convinced Ruffnut fully but he really, really didn't want to get into a fight with her over such a truly trivial thing.

Ruffnut sighed softly, startling Snotlout as she sat beside him, her hand falling to Snotlout's, entwining her fingers through his. "You know I will miss you. A lot. If anything you have always been a good friend, no matter how annoying and obnoxious you have been these last few years."

Snotlout smiled to himself at these words, moving his finger ever so slightly till he held Ruffnut's hand in his. Ruffnut leaned against Snotlout's shoulder, releasing a gust of breath as she moved her hands to his hair, absentmindedly pulling and twisting his hair into braids. Snotlout sighed, annoyed that Ruffnut had to constantly play with his hair-she'd been doing it since they were five to piss him off-but he knew not to stop her, unless he wanted a fist in his face.

The air had turned cold as night fell into its perpetual twilight, the faint glow of green lighting the sky as waves and roll of the aurora flick across the sky. Ruffnut stopped threading Snotlout's hair as she watched the mosaic of rainbow fire flare through the sky.

"It's beautiful," Snotlout whispered, "like you Ruff." Ruffnut flushed, turning away from Snotlout swiftly, one of her braids hitting Snotlout in the face. Hard. Rubbing the area where her hair hit him his eyes fell on a small lump on the table beside his bed. _I know what that is! _Sniotlout natched it up, hiding it from Ruffnut quickly, hoping she didn't catch the sight of the small stuffed Zippleback he had made her. Assured Ruffnut had not noticed he glanced at the dragon, double-checking each stitching and wing green fabric fluttered just slightly in the wind, the large yellow eyes open and happy. Feeling satisfied it was in fine condition he poked Ruffnut in the arm gently, urging her to turn around. When she did he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ruffnut, the light of my life, give me a second please." Ruffnut said nothing, bending down to Snotlout's level, her eyes glittering curiously. "The reason Heloween is my favorite holiday is because it's your birthday. Every year I stopped at your house and waited for you to come out but you never did. I tried my best to make you notice me when we were younger and I gave up. But I didn't give up this year. I made you this," Snotlout explained, handing Ruffnut the soft, stuffed dragon. Ruffnut stared at it for a few moments, holding it close to her chest.

"Thank you…"

Snotlout smiled as Ruffnut cuddled the toy, brushing it's soft horns lightly. Ruffnut looked up at Snotlout, placing the dragon on his bed as she wrapped her arms around him, sighing into his shoulder softly.

"Thank you Snotlout. For everything. Even your 'obnoxious, annoying, pain in the butt' flirting attempts." Snotlout snorted at Ruffnut's description of him, inwardly cheering the fact that she remembered what he had said to her.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed uneventfully, though Ruffnut and Tuffnut both noticed Snotlout's quickly declining state of health, even when he denied it heartedly. Eventually though Snotlout stopped denying his rapidly decreasing state of health and instead became subdued, not even wanting to talk to Ruffnut for short periods of time.<p>

Tuffnut had weaseled his way into Snotlout's house, closely followed by sister when they heard an angry roar, and a massive red Nightmare, Hookfang, leapt out at them, his fangs bared in a snarl.

"Easy Hookfang! It's just us!" At Ruffnut's words Hookfang stilled, though he still watched them warily, thumbing his wings to the ground reproachfully, wing talons slicing into the hardwood floor.

Tuffnut looked towards Ruffnut, a worried expression furrowing his brow as she looked at him tot with the same worried expression. Without saying another word to each other the blond twins bolted up the stairs, skidding to a stop at the top of the stairs.

Ruffnut hissed in shock at the sight of Snotlout's still, unmoving body. "No," she breathed, her heart plummeting as she ran to Snotlout's body, collapsing beside the black-haired Viking's body. _I should have stayed… I could have done or said something, anything. But I left him here… _

"You know sis at least he will have gone out how he always wanted too. Protecting his friends. If anything the Valkyries will definitely have to accept him now." Tuffnut's light tone couldn't mask the pain he felt as he bent beside his sister, his blue eyes edged with pain.

Ruffnut glanced up at her brother pleadingly, her hands tangling through Snotlout's hair, pulling his lifeless body to her's. "No, no, no. I never got to tell him-" Ruffnut's voice broke off as she buried her face into Snotlout's chest, the faint sound of her crying muffled slightly.

Tuffut stood up slowly, turning his back on his sister as he walked down the stairs, leaving his mourning sister to herself. When he reached the bottom of the stairs Hokfang growled at him, though this time it was not an unfriendly growl but a mournful growl.

"He's gone Hookfang. I'm sorry."

Hookfang stepped backwards, wings and back frills dropping miserably at Tuffnut's words, then suddenly the dragon leapt out of the house, flying away as fast as he could. Tuffnut watched him go wordlessly, lowering his head as he collapsed to his knees.

_Goodbye Snotlout. May you be welcomed in Valhalla for ever. We'll be there to keep you company some day._

* * *

><p><strong>I literally had no feelings while writing this. Even if it is my favorite characters I'm torturing in this fic. <strong>

**The Hackatoo is a dragon breed introduced in the game Dragons: Rise of Berk. They are described as reckless and enjoy cutting trees down that are in their territory with their huge, bladed snout.**


End file.
